Kiss A Girl
by lilyevans103
Summary: This is my fist POST DH fic. Scorpius and Rose are the main characters. Please review! And check out my other story, Choices. It is sad, it has no reviews yet. :


Kiss a Girl: A Rose/Scorpius Story

**October, 31 2024 (6****th**** year)**

Professor Longbottom was patrolling the halls after the Halloween feast. He was on the third floor when he heard the scuffling. He heard a moan then a groan. Neville sighed. He had run into one too many snogging sessions to want to open the broom closet that the noises were coming from. But he was a professor; he had to break it up. Neville opened the closet. A sixteen year old girl came flying out followed by her companion. The two hastily straightened their clothes.

"Evening Miss Zabini, Mr. Wood. Now, if I am not mistaken you both have significant others. And those would be Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Not each other. Now, you both have detention with me tomorrow night and I will be writing to both your families tonight. I suggest you get to your dormitories. You both have class tomorrow. Goodnight." Neville said before he walked away back to his office. He sighed as he sent two notes to two dormitories. One for Rose Weasley and one for Scorpius Malfoy.

The next afternoon Neville heard a knock on his office door.

"It's open!" Neville called. The door opened. There stood Rose and Scorpius. Neville gestured them inside. Scorpius pulled Rose's seat out for her before sitting beside her.

"I am sorry to tell you that I caught a couple snogging in a broom closet last night after the feast. The couple was Miss Zabini and Mr. Wood. I am so sorry…" Neville started but Rose jumped out of her chair and ran sobbing from the room. Scorpius followed her, also crying silently. Neville sighed

'_Rosie really liked Alex. And Scorpius had feelings for Cynthia. Pity…' _Neville thought as he started grading essays.

'_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am not dating Alex anymore. He was caught by Uncle Neville snogging someone else's girlfriend. Also, I am done dating people that are the sons of old school friends of yours or Uncle Harry's. I really liked Alex. But when I date again I will pick the boy. No offence meant. I love you both. See you at Christmas._

_Love_

_Rose'_

'**Dear Mother and Father**

**I am writing to inform you that I am no longer courting Cynthia. She was caught by Professor Longbottom with another girl's boyfriend in a broom closet. I will refrain from telling you what they were doing. I am sure you can imagine. My other purpose of writing is to inform you that I will no longer court Father's friends' offspring. I cared for Cynthia. But when I court again, it will be a girl of my choosing. I hope you are both in good health.**

**Scorpius'**

**January 31, 2025**

"Scorpius, it has been four months, mate! I know you liked Cynthia. But you have to date again. It is depressing to watch you. You used to be girl crazy, Scorpius. One girl cannot change that. There is a Hogsmead visit coming up. I can set you up with my cousin, Rose if you want. She is nothing like Cynthia. She would never do that to you. So, how about it?" Albus said as he and Scorpius did homework in the library.

"I KNOW it's been four months. Yes, I liked Cynthia. I know I have to date again. But Cynthia broke my heart when she cheated on me. It is not something you can simply get over. I am sorry that I am depressing you, but no one said you had to stick with me this whole time. I still am girl crazy. I just don't trust them as much as I used to. I am aware there is a Hogsmead visit approaching. It's on Valentine's Day, is it not? I will meet your cousin. However, I will not go on a blind date with her. You will introduce me to her before the Hogsmead visit. We will get to know each other prior to the date. Hopefully, this will last." Scorpius said as he finished his essay.

Suddenly a tall, pretty, red head appeared at Albus's shoulder.

"Grandma Weasley sent a letter and Lily said you wanted me to meet someone." Rose said handing Albus the letter and looking at Scorpius with interest.

"Thanks Rose. This is my mate Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my cousin Rose Weasley. The one I was telling you about. I have to go talk to Professor Longbottom. I'll see you both later." Albus said standing up and leaving Scorpius and Rose alone.

Scorpius gestured to Albus's empty seat. Rose sat down and looked at her feet shyly. Scorpius smiled as he looked at her. She was very pretty. She had waist length red hair and blue eyes. She looked athletic but curvy at the same time. Scorpius knew that she played Quidditch, having played against her before. Scorpius moved across the table so he sat beside Rose. He lifted her face up, so she would look at him. Scorpius smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I am Scorpius Malfoy. Your cousin is my best mate. I'm a bit surprised he didn't introduce us earlier. He talks a lot about you. He adores you. I am an only child. You have probably heard of my family. I have heard of yours. I am not like my family and I don't agree with what they did during the wars. I am going to be an Auror. I don't care what my father and grandfather have to say. That is what I want to do. I want a family of my own. A wife who will love me. Who will kiss me when I come home after work. I want kids. Kids who will call me Daddy and not be ashamed of who their dad is. My last girlfriend cheated on me. What about you? Surely you have a boyfriend. You are far too pretty not to." Scorpius said.

"I'm Rose Weasley. My cousin is my favorite person in the word. He is my best friend too. I'm surprised too. He talks about you a lot too. I have a younger brother, Hugo. Al probably talks about him too. Our family is very close. The adults are more like siblings than anything else. Except for the ones that are married to each other. I have heard of your family. Harry Potter is my uncle and he hated your dad when they were in school. It's good to know you are different. I am going to be an Auror too. My daddy loves that idea. He and Harry are both Aurors. I want a family too. I am like my Grandma Molly, I want a big family. First I have to find a boy who will stick around. My last boyfriend cheated on me. I think with your ex actually. Remember the first day of November we were called in to Professor Longbottom's study? I was Wood's girlfriend. We broke up that night. I haven't dated since." Rose said quietly.

"The library is closed. You have twenty minutes to curfew. I suggest you all get moving." The librarian said.

Rose and Scorpius left together.

"You do realize what Albus is doing? He's setting us up. He has been telling me for months to move on. Now he set us up. It's ok if you aren't ready to date again yet. I'll understand completely. Scorpius said.

_PLEASE, let her be ready to date again! PLEASE MERLIN! I'll treat her right, I swear! She is gorgeous! I'll never, ever hurt her! Just give me a chance!_

"Yeah, I got that. He's been bugging me too. I think we should humor him and at least try to date each other. That is, if you want to." Rose said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

_PLEASE, let him say yes! He is beautiful! PLEASE! I don't care about his last name or about his family! At the moment, all I care about is this god agreeing to date me! PLEASE!!!!_

"I agree. So, we will humor our friend Albus. So, will you have lunch with me tomorrow? And go to Hogsmead with me on Valentines?" Scorpius asked as the two reached a staircase.

"Yes and yes, if we are still together come Valentines. I'll see you tomorrow, Scorpius." Rose said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. She walked away. Scorpius stared after her.

"Thank you, Albus." They both whispered as Rose entered her common room and as Scorpius hurried to his.

_**To kiss and tell, it's just not my style**_

_**But the night is young and it's been awhile. **_

_**And she broke my heart,**_

_**Broke it right in two.**_

_**And it's fixing time,**_

_**But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to**_

_**Find, find somebody new.**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**I wanna hold her tight**_

_**And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.**_

_**Don't want to go too far,**_

_**Just to take it slow.**_

_**But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl. **_

**February 1, 2025**

Rose entered the Great Hall to see Scorpius waiting for her. She smiled up at him. He grinned back and kissed her cheek quickly. He offered her his hand. Rose took it and Scorpius lead her over to the Ravenclaw table. He gestured her to sit beside Albus, who was smiling at them. Rose sat with Scorpius on her other side.

"No one likes a smart arse, Al." Rose said as Scorpius filled his plate.

"I'm just happy. Is that illegal?" Albus said smugly.

"No, prat, but you are not just happy. You are being a know it all. And I don't like it." Rose said back as she too filled a plate of food.

"Love you too, Rose. See you later Scorpius." Albus kissed Rose's forehead and left the two alone.

"He does that a lot. So how has your day been, Rose?" Scorpius asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes he does. It was going fine until the whole Great Hall decided to not mind their own business." Rose said quietly.

"Yeah, well they are all arses. They need to mind their own business." Scorpius said loudly. The students and staff turned back to their lunches.

"Thanks." Rose said quietly, kissing Scorpius's cheek.

"No problem. Tell me about you. I don't know much. Only what Albus has told me and what we spoke of yesterday." Scorpius said pouring two goblets of pumpkin juice and handing one to her.

"Well, let's see… My favorite color is purple. I love Quidditch; I am seeker for Gryffindor. I also love to read. I blame my mum for that. I like both Muggle and Magical authors. My favorite place in the world is the Burrow. My daddy's parents live there. My prized position is a locket my mum bought me when I turned eleven. My daddy's cooking is the best, even better then here. My mum is my hero, unlike most people. They like Harry better. My favorite team is the Harpys. Aunt Ginny was a chaser for quite some time. Then she settled down to have her family. But they still send her free tickets. We all go. You should come with us some time. I have a cat and an owl, so does Hugo. My mum had a cat for almost four school years; my daddy had an owl for three. They couldn't agree what to get us, so they got both. Now you talk. Was your family upset you ended up here instead of Slytherin?" Rose said as she finished her lunch.

"Father and Grandfather wanted to kill me. I think Grandfather still wants to. Mother and Grandmother don't care. They just want me happy. My favorite color I blue. I love Quidditch too. I am seeker for Ravenclaw. I like to read too. My family's manor has a huge library. My Grandmother insisted on it when she moved in when she and my Grandfather married. There are only magical authors because my Grandfather hates all things muggle. My favorite place is this school. My prized position is my ring my mother gave me when I turned eleven. I love my mother's cooking. Your uncle is my hero. Much like the entire wizarding world. My favorite team is England. I may have to come with your family to a Harpys game, if only to get away from my family. I have an owl here and a black lab at the manor. I call him Midnight. That is the bell. We have Herbology. Rose, can I ask you something?" Scorpius said as they headed outside, holding hands.

"Anything." Rose said quietly.

"If Albus hadn't set us up, if I had approached you myself would you still have agreed to date me? Please be honest. We connected from the moment you sat across from me at the library yesterday; at least I think we did." Scorpius said looking at Rose.

"Yes, Scorpius. I felt it too. I don't know how we've been going to the same school for six years and not notice each other." Rose said quietly.

"I've noticed you before. How could I not? You are beautiful, Rose. I just never had the nerve to approach you. You are always surrounded by your family and friends. I never was an outgoing person. Most students here hate me. They judge me by my family and what they did during the wars. I thought you would be the same. I'm glad you're not. Thank you for giving me a chance, Rose." Scorpius said kissing the hand he was holding.

"Feel free to approach me from now on. You are my boyfriend now. You are welcome to join our group now. They will like you when they get to know you. I was taught not to judge by someone's last name. Thank you for being different." Rose said as they entered the greenhouse.

_**It's that moment when**_

_**You start closing in**_

_**First you're holding back**_

_**Then surrendering**_

_**It can start a fire**_

_**Light up the sky**_

_**Such a simple thing**_

_**Do you want to try?**_

_**Are you ready to**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**To all these blues?**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**I wanna hold her tight**_

_**And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.**_

_**Don't want to go too far,**_

_**Just to take it slow.**_

_**But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl. **_

**February 14, 2025**

Scorpius was waiting in the entrance hall with Albus. He held a red rose in his hand. He saw the rest of the group come down the stairs. He sighed.

"Calm down, mate. She'll be here. She won't stand you up. She really likes you." Albus said walking away with his girlfriend.

Scorpius looked up again. Rose was descending the stairs, Lily by her side. Rose kissed Lily's cheek as they reached the entrance hall. Lily waved to Scorpius and skipped over to her boyfriend. Rose smiled at Scorpius as she walked over to him. Scorpius kissed her head and put the rose in her hair. Rose put her arms around Scorpius's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. They walked to Hogsmead still wrapped in each other's arms. Scorpius smiled down at Rose and kissed her hair.

"I've never been this happy before, Rose. Never. I think it is because all my other girlfriends were set up by my parents. I never cared this much about them. All of them were more like sisters to me then girlfriends. We all grew up together. Even though we were also set up, it was different. It was a friend of ours. Not my parents. I can't really explain it. I just know that I am very happy with you, Rose. You make me happy." Scorpius said as they entered Honeydukes.

"I know what you mean. I never realized how unhappy I was dating boys that my parents introduced me to. That is until Al introduced us. I was attracted to you the minute I saw you. I don't know how I never noticed you before. I always saw you hanging out with Al, but I never bothered to find out who you are. I should have. We could have been dating and happy long before now." Rose said snuggling closer to Scorpius.

"I know, sweetheart. But we are happy now. Let's focus on that. Now what do you want? My treat, of course." Scorpius said kissing her head again.

"But…" Rose started to protest.

"Tell you what, I buy now, you can buy drinks later. Just please not Madame Puddifoots. Alright?" Scorpius said as they looked at all the candy.

Rose laughed.

"Don't worry, honey. Uncle Harry warned all of us about that place. I've never been and I don't want to go now. It's apparently really frilly, especially on Valentines. That's when Harry went too. He hated it. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks. What kind of candy do you like?" Rose said still with her arms around Scorpius's waist.

"I like chocolate. I also like gum. My favorite candy is sugar quills. I also like sugar mice. My mother hates them. She always thinks they're real. What about you?" Scorpius asked.

"I like those too. I also like every flavor beans and pumpkin pasties. We can buy in bulk and share. It might be cheaper that way." Rose said as Scorpius kissed her forehead.

"Money is not an issue, but I like that idea. It seems more romantic to me." Scorpius said as he pulled out boxes.

Rose laughed and kissed his cheek. Scorpius paid for their candy and Rose put the boxes in her hand bag.

"I'm hungry. Let's head to the Three Broomsticks. Are we meeting up with the others?" Scorpius asked as they left the shop.

"I told them no. I thought we could spend the day without them. They weren't happy but they'll live." Rose said as they entered the bar.

"Good. I like them all, but I get tired of sharing. I want this to be a special day. Our first date. And I'm glad you didn't drag me to Madame Puddifoots. All the others did. But you are different. We have more in common. Now what to get? I want a sandwich and a butterbeer. What about you?" Scorpius asked taking Rose's hand and kissing it.

"The same. Scorpius, I really like you. More than I've ever liked anyone else. I may even love you. It's early in the relationship. But I like you more than any of my exs." Rose said softly.

"I feel the same. My family will love this. I've fallen in love with a Weasley. But I don't care. If they have a problem with us, they'll have to deal with it." Scorpius said as Madame Rosemerta arrived.

"Two sandwiches and two butterbeers, please." Rose said. The two talked until their food arrived. Then they ate and left.

Rose and Scorpius walked back to the castle. Scorpius walked Rose to the portrait of the fat lady. Here he turned to her.

"I had fun, Scorpius. We should do this again. Well obviously we will. Unless you don't want to see me anymore." Rose said as she turned to enter the common room. Scorpius grabbed her arm. Rose turned back to him. He put his arms around her waist.

"Rose, I want to keep seeing you. I don't care what my family thinks. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend when we get back to Kings Cross in June. But right now, I want to kiss you. Not on the cheek, head, or forehead. On the mouth. If you tell me not to I won't. I know you have had rough brake ups in the…" Scorpius started but Rose interrupted him.

"Scorpius…kiss me." Rose said putting her arms around his neck.

Scorpius leaned down and kissed her gently. Rose kissed him back. Scorpius deepened the kiss hungrily. Rose kissed him passionately. Scorpius growled softly and pulled Rose against him. Rose ran her hands in Scorpius's hair. Scorpius did the same. They only broke away when they couldn't breathe.

Scorpius leaned his forehead on Rose's as he caught his breath. Rose stood on her toes and kissed him lightly.

"Goodnight, Scorpius." Rose whispered as she slipped into the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight, love." Scorpius whispered as he walked away.

_**'Cause, baby, tonight**_

_**It could turn into the rest of our lives**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**To cross that line?**_

_**Put your lips on mine.**_

_**Put your lips on mine, baby. **_

**June 30, 2025 (Train Ride Home)**

Rose and Scorpius had managed to find an empty compartment. There was less than an hour before they would be back in London.

Scorpius sat on a seat with Rose on his lap. He was kissing her neck. Rose had her hands weaved in his hair. Scorpius kissed his way up Rose's neck.

"What are we going to tell our parents, Scorpius?" Rose asked as Scorpius kissed her jaw line.

"That we are dating whether they like it or not. Rose, I don't care what they say. I…I love you Rose. I am in love with you. If you…" Scorpius started but Rose kissed him passionately. He kissed her back greedily. Scorpius slipped his hands under Rose's shirt. He caressed her stomach as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you too, Scorpius." Rose said as she pulled away to breathe. Scorpius kissed her neck again. Rose whimpered as she tilted her head back.

"How are we going to see each other over the summer? I can't stand not seeing you for two months. I think I am addicted to you. I love you so much, Rose. I don't know how I ever lived without you." Scorpius said still kissing Rose's neck.

"I work at my Aunt Angelina's bakery every day. It is the one next to Wizard Wizarding Wheezes. My uncle George owns that shop. His wife owns the bakery next door. When all the kids in the family turn fourteen we start working at the bakery. My cousin James works at the bakery and at the joke shop. He graduated last year. You could stop by the shop." Rose said as Scorpius continued to kiss her neck.

"I am coming over to Albus's in about a month. You could come and stay there too. I'm sure your aunt and uncle won't mind. I stay over about a week every summer. Al insists on it. We'll write. I'll come by the bakery. I may not eat every day, but I'll come by to see you. I would invite you to come stay with me, but I hate my house. I spend as little time as possible in it…" Scorpius said kissing Rose's collarbone. Rose kissed him urgently.

"We'll figure it out." Rose said between kisses. Scorpius cupped Rose's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Scorpius bit Rose's bottom lip softly. Rose opened her mouth and whimpered as Scorpius stroked her tongue with his. Rose moaned as Scorpius broke away.

"I love you, Rose Weasley." Scorpius whispered huskily in Rose's ear, kissing it than biting it.

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy." Rose murmured holding Scorpius's head where it was.

There was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come on, love birds! We have to go! Unless you want two sets of parents finding you snogging in a train compartment." Albus called into the compartment.

Rose groaned as Scorpius kissed her neck then bit it.

"You know that won't last all summer, right?" Rose said as she got off Scorpius's lap.

"I'll give you another when you get to Albus's. And when they wear off, I know you will vocally tell blokes that you are taken, as I will do for girls. Can I kiss you goodbye after you introduce me to your parents?" Scorpius said standing, taking his and Rose's bags from the seat, and taking Rose's hand.

"On the cheek, yes." Rose said as they walked towards the train doors.

"In that case…" Scorpius turned to Rose and kissed her lovingly. Rose kissed him back softly. Scorpius hissed as Rose pulled away. Rose kissed his neck lightly.

"We have to go, love. Our parents are waiting." Rose said softly.

"Right." Scorpius said quietly.

The two stepped off the train. Rose saw her parents immediately. They were talking to Harry and Ginny.

"Shall we do your family first? My parents look busy." Rose said looking up at Scorpius.

"No. If we do that they won't let me meet your family." Scorpius said shaking his head.

"Alright. Over here then." Rose said pulling Scorpius to her parents.

"Rose! I've missed you, baby. How was school? And who is this?" Ron said hugging Rose and eyeing Scorpius.

"This is my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy, daddy. Scorpius, this is my dad Ron Weasley. And this is my mum Hermione Weasley." Rose said as Hermione joined them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. We have heard a lot about you the last six months. I suppose you want Rose to meet your family?" Hermione said holding out her hand. Scorpius shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you have heard good things about me. Yes, I want to introduce Rose to my family. So if I may." Scorpius said pulling Rose over to his family.

"Scorpius, dear. I hope your term went well. And who is this?" Astoria Malfoy asked looking coldly at Rose.

"Mother, Father, Grandmother, Grandfather, this is my girlfriend Rose Weasley. Rose, this is my family." Scorpius said nervously.

"A Weasley? Draco, you allow your son to court a Weasley? A disgrace, an abomination! How could you allow your heir to court a Weasley? If he were my…" Lucius Malfoy hissed indignantly.

"But I'm not, Grandfather. I am not your son. And the last pureblood I dated cheated on me. I love Rose. I never loved any of the others. I am dating Rose, and nothing you say will change that. I may be a disgrace to my family name, but I am happy. Rose makes me happy. I will continue to date Rose until I choose to either marry her or break up with her. You will not choose that for me. Rose, I'll walk you back to your family." Scorpius said angrily to Lucius. As they walked away Rose heard Lucius say.

"Well, I never!"

"I'm proud of him. He had the guts I never did when it came to you, father." Draco replied.

"Slimy git. I HATE him…" Scorpius said hatefully

Rose kissed Scorpius on the mouth. Scorpius picked Rose up as he kissed her back.

"I love you, Scorpius. I love you so much. Thank you for loving me enough to tell your grandfather that. I am so glad Al set us up. If he hadn't I never would have met you. I love you, Scorpius. With all my heart." Rose said in between kisses.

"I love you, Rose. Thank you for loving me enough to let me show you that I am different them my family. I meant every word I told the old man. I would have eventually worked up the courage to ask you out myself, even if it was at graduation. But I am happy that Al set us up too. I love you, Rose. With my existence. You are my reason for being able to stand up to my grandfather like I did. I'd never done that before. I'll see you tomorrow. What time dose the bakery open?" Scorpius said putting Rose down.

"Eleven. I'm there from open to close at nine. I'll see you tomorrow, my love." Rose kissed Scorpius once more then walked away to her family.

Harry hugged Rose tightly.

"Don't you just adore Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked as he let go of Rose.

"Is he always that rude?" Rose asked her family. They all nodded.

"He thinks himself better than the rest of us. Your boyfriend is charming, Rose. I can't believe that he is related to Lucius." Hermione said taking Rose's bag and leading the family out of the station.

"Neither can I. Scorpius is really different from his family. They are all so cold. He isn't. He likes to hug me and kiss me twenty times a day. He is nothing like his family from what I just witnessed." Rose said as they reached their cars.

"See you tomorrow." All the kids said to each other. The parents laughed and waved.

**July 1, 2025**

"Rose and Hugo! You are going to be late for work!" Hermione called up the stairs. Rose rolled her eyes as she put her trainers on. She was dressed in jeans and a Gryffindor sweater. She walked into the hall way. Hugo was exiting his room. He nodded to Rose.

"Don't you just love weekends?" Hugo asked Rose who giggled.

"I heard that, young man!" Hermione called.

"C'mon, Angelina won't be happy is we're late. We'll floo over." Rose said as they headed downstairs.

Rose walked into the kitchen. She kissed Ron and Hermione quickly, took a pinch of floo powder, yelled "Angelina's" and was gone. She appeared in the bakery fireplace. Albus helped her up and out of the way as Hugo appeared. Albus helped him too. Rose hugged James tightly.

"Hey Rose. Dad told me you met the charming Lucius Malfoy yesterday." James said laughing.

"Oh yeah, we're best pals considering I'm dating his grandson!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Al mentioned he set the two of you up. I don't think he expected it to last this long though." James said.

"Neither did I when we first started dating. But yesterday he told me that he loves me, than told his grandfather off for insulting me. I love him, James. I really do." Rose said as Angelina appeared.

"Alright guys, we have to get to work. Albus and James are in back with me filling the orders and rolling out the dough and batter at the moment. Hugo, Lily, and Rose run the counter. Same as always. Let's go." Angelina said putting one arm around Albus, the other around James. The three walked back into the kitchen.

The door to the shop opened as the clock struck eleven. Scorpius walked in and sat at the counter. Rose walked over to him. She checked that Angelina was busy then turned back to Scorpius. She kissed him deeply. He treaded his hands in her hair and kissed her back longingly. Rose pulled away too soon for Scorpius because he leaned up and kissed her again. Rose kissed him back until Angelina called

"This is a shop, not a broom closet, dears. Rose, back to work…"

"Aunt Angelina, let them kiss. He is the only customer at the moment." Lily said as she made coffee.

"You still want to date me? After the way my grandfather treated you? I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to…" Scorpius said but Rose kissed him softly.

"Yes, Scorpius. If you still want me, I'll be yours. It will take more than a rude old man to make that change. " Rose said quietly.

"I'll always want you, Rose. Forever." Scorpius said taking her hand.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Scorpius." Rose said kissing him again.

_**Do you want to try?**_

_**Are you ready to**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**To all these rules?**_

**September 1, 2025**

Rose, Hugo, Ron and Hermione appeared on platform 9 ¾. Rose was wearing a head girl badge on her shirt. Hugo kissed Hermione, hugged Ron and ran to his friends. Rose saw Scorpius after a moment. He seemed to be in a heated discussion with his Grandfather. She saw Draco Malfoy marching her way.

"Hello, Rose. I am Scorpius's father, Draco. We were introduced back in June. I want to apologize for how my father treated you that day. I hope you don't hold that against Scorpius. He really likes you. He told me that he loves you. That would explain his daily absences. I want you to know that Scorpius is not like my father or me. He is bringing a new reputation to my family. I am proud of him for that. I see that you were made Head Girl. Congratulations. Scorpius is Head Boy. Take care, Rose." Draco nodded to Ron and Hermione and walked away.

"Well that was interesting. Have a good term, Rose. I love you. Feel free to bring Scorpius home with you for Christmas. I'm proud of you, Rose." Ron said kissing Rose lightly.

"Yes, darling. I echo what your father said. Also, be sure to write." Hermione said hugging Rose. Albus appeared at Rose's side.

"I'll help with your trunk, Rose. Nice hicky." Albus snickered as he lifted one end of her trunk.

"Shut up! You are the one that set me and Scorpius up." Rose said taking the other end.

"I know. When did he give it to you?" Albus asked as they put Rose's trunk in the prefect compartment.

"Last night. He was waiting for me outside the bakery. I'll spare you the details." Rose said as she sat down.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Albus kissed Rose's head and left. Scorpius entered the compartment fuming and dragging his trunk behind him. He put his trunk with Rose's than lay across two seats with his head in Rose's lap. She stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"My Grandmother died last night. She left me all her money. All fifty trillion galleons. I was up all night looking for a lot of land. I found two hundred archers with a lake and a Quidditch pitch. I bought it. I also made plans for the house. My mother agreed to oversee construction. My father told me that he is proud of me for moving out. That he wished that he had moved out at sometime. My Grandfather disapproves, like he always does. That's what we were talking about just now. Do I have time for a nap before the meeting? I got no sleep. I was looking for a lot of land for our dream house. I don't want to end up living in Malfoy Manor for the rest of my life. I don't want to be my father." Scorpius said taking one of Rose's hands and kissing her fingers, palm, and wrist.

"First, I am sorry about your Grandmother. Second I'm glad she left you all her money and that you decided to move out of the Manor. I know you hated it there. Third, do we need that big of a house? There are only two of us. Fourth, no, I don't think you have time for a nap now, but after the meeting you will have about eight hours to sleep. I can entertain myself. I've done it every other year." Rose said kissing Scorpius's forehead.

"I am sorry too. I really loved her. I did hate that house. It was too stiff, too cold, and too formal. It's not me. Yes, we need a manor. You want a big family. To have a big family you need a big house. I don't want you to have to entertain yourself. That's why I'm here, to make time pass." Scorpius said kissing Rose's hand.

Rose laughed.

"You are not here to entertain me, Scorpius. You are here to love me. And I am here to love you." Rose said still laughing.

"Yes, and you are very good at that." Scorpius said kissing Rose's cheek.

"So are you, Scorpius." Rose said as she kissed him.

Scorpius leaned up and kissed her back. Rose cupped his face as they continued to kiss. Scorpius sat up fully and pulled Rose into his lap. Rose put her arms around Scorpius's neck as they continued to kiss. Scorpius growled as Rose broke away. He kissed her neck lovingly.

"As much as I enjoy doing this, we have to stop. The prefects will be here any minute. We can continue after the meeting, if you are up to it. I know you are tired." Rose said pushing Scorpius away and standing up. She sat beside him and took his hand. Scorpius kissed her cheek.

The fifth year prefects started to come in. Once they were all inside they turned to Rose and Scorpius.

"Hello, I am Rose Weasley. I am the head girl. Congratulations to all of you for becoming prefects. Now, we will all take turns patrolling the train in half hour intervals. The Hufflepuffs will go first, than the Slytherins, than the Ravenclaws, than the Gryffindors. After that the sixth and seventh year prefects will take over. They already know that. We will have weekly meetings. What day is good for everyone?" Rose said standing up.

"Sunday" was the answer from everyone.

"Sunday it is. Any questions?" Scorpius said standing up too.

"Where are we going to hold meetings?" One person asked.

"We will find a place and let you know. Off you go than!" Rose said.

All the prefects left. Scorpius pulled Rose against him. She looked up at him and he kissed her greedily. Rose kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Rose. So much. It hurts when I am away from you. I have been going crazy without having you beside me every hour of every day. I want you with me always." Scorpius whispered as he sat pulling Rose with him. He kissed her neck.

"I love you, Scorpius. I know love. I feel the same. Even though I saw you every day, it wasn't enough. It will never be enough." Rose whispered back as she tilted her head back.

Scorpius kissed her fiercely. Rose whimpered as Scorpius attacked her mouth. Rose kissed him back desperately. Scorpius eventually pulled away and kissed Rose's forehead. Rose got off Scorpius's lap and pulled a book out of her trunk. She sat back down. Scorpius lay back down with his head in Rose's lap. Rose petted Scorpius's hair as she read. Soon Scorpius took her hand and held it.

"I just want to hold some part of you…" Scorpius mumbled sleepily.

"It's fine love. Sweet dreams." Rose said as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Scorpius mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you." Rose whispered as she returned to her book.

Rose read until it started to get dark. She looked up and could see Hogwarts in the distance. Rose smiled as she shook Scorpius awake.

"What?" Scorpius groaned snuggling into Rose's lap.

"I can see Hogwarts. You need to get up. I'll kiss you if you do." Rose said. Scorpius sat up slowly. Rose kissed him deeply. Scorpius kissed her back slowly. Rose pulled away and turned to change into her robes. Scorpius sat down and watched her.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You are beautiful. I can't believe you are mine." Scorpius said in awe.

"I could say the same, love. You are handsome. We have to do something special for Al for Christmas. I'll never be able to thank him enough. He brought me my own angel. That's what you are to me. My godsend. A angel sent here to love me. I don't know what I did to earn an angel. But I'm just going to accept this." Rose said as she sat on Scorpius's lap.

"Are you sure you are not talking about you? I am no angel, sweetheart. I have flaws like everyone else. You, however. You are an angel. You took my Grandfather treating you like the dirt below his over polished boots. I'll never let him talk to you again, by the way. You are always surrounded by people who adore you. Whether that be your family or your friends. Now you are mine. I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve you. But I'm not going to complain." Scorpius said as he kissed the back of Rose's neck. Rose put her arms around Scorpius's neck and hugged him tightly. Scorpius hugged her back.

"Love, I have to put my robes on. Unfortunately that means you have to get off my lap." Scorpius said softly, still hugging Rose. Rose sighed, kissed Scorpius's head and stood up. Scorpius stood and pulled his robes on. He pinned his head boy badge to his robes. Rose put her badge on her robes. The train stopped.

Scorpius put his arm around Rose's shoulder. Rose put her arms around Scorpius's waist. Scorpius squeezed Rose's shoulder as he pulled her off the train.

"Scorpius, darling! How are you? You grew again! Come sit with me in my carriage!"

"No, thank you, Cynthia. I am going to sit with my girlfriend and her friends." Scorpius replied.

"Oh, your grandfather didn't mention that you had a girlfriend. He mentioned a whore who won't last long. But he never mentioned a girlfriend."

"My Grandfather said what?!?! He knows nothing! And you will not talk about my girlfriend like that again! Now if you will excuse me!" Scorpius roared at the black haired girl.

Albus appeared at Scorpius's other side and took his arm. He and Rose pulled Scorpius into a carriage followed by Hugo and Lily.

"What the hell was that about?" Hugo asked. Albus was sitting beside Hugo with Lily on his other side. Rose was rubbing Scorpius's arm. Scorpius was resting his head on Rose's shoulder. Rose sighed quietly.

"Scorpius's ex was insulting Rose. Scorpius lost it. He told her off. I get the feeling he is going to write a letter to his grandfather tonight." Albus said quietly.

Scorpius closed his eyes, still resting his head on Rose's shoulder. Rose closed her eyes too. Albus handed Rose a Kleenex as silent tears ran down her face.

"Rose, she is a cow. You can't let her get to you. She is jealous. She wants to be the one that Scorpius hugs and kisses twenty times a day. As for Lucius, he means nothing to you. What do you care what he says? Scorpius doesn't, so neither should you. Come on. Let's get inside." Albus said as the carriage stopped. They all got out. Scorpius tried to put his arm around Rose, but she ran into the castle.

Two hours later the feast was over. Professor McGonagall met Scorpius and Rose in the entrance hall.

"Congratulations, you two. If you will come with me, I will take you to your dorms." She said leading the two upstairs. They reached the fourth floor. Here McGonagall led them down a hall. She stopped in front of a portrait of a young girl with blonde pigtails.

"Inside you will find your rooms, a bathroom, a common room, and a small kitchen. Prefect meetings are usually held in the head common room. The prefects all know the password to the Head Dorms, so when you change it, let them know. Goodnight."McGonagall said before walking away. Rose turned to the portrait.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. I have not been told a password for the dorm, so I suppose you two have to make it up. McGonagall is getting old. She never gave me a password." The portrait said brightly

"Alright, how about innocence?" Scorpius said quietly still looking at Rose.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Innocence it is…" The portrait said as she opened.

Rose walked in first. She looked around and breathed

"Wow." Scorpius walked in behind her and put his arms around her waist. Rose tensed up.

"Rose, I love you. Cynthia means nothing to me. She is a hateful, jealous person. For this relationship to work, you have to trust that I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you far too much to do that. I love you, Rose Weasley. I can't live without you. I can't see my future without you being in it. I am going to write Grandfather tonight. That was below even him. Now, tell me what upset you so much?" Scorpius said leaning his chin on Rose's shoulder.

"I am not worthy of you Scorpius. I am not what your family wants for you. They want you to marry someone like Cynthia. Not me. I am afraid I will lose you. I love you so much Scorpius. If I am going to cause a rift between you and your family, I will take myself out of the picture." Rose said sadly.

"You will do no such thing, Rose. I want to marry and have a family with YOU, not Cynthia. You did not cause the rift, it's always been there. My grandfather is a git. His own son knows that. Hell, I think even he knows it! I don't care what he thinks or wants for me! My parents want me to be happy. They have accepted that that means I am with you. You won't lose me, I promise. Now, I think we both need an early night. Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Scorpius said turning Rose so she faced him.

Rose stood on her toes and kissed Scorpius lovingly. He kissed her back just as lovingly. Rose broke away and smiled up at Scorpius. She kissed his neck softly then went up to her room.

Scorpius walked up to his room as well and wrote a letter to his grandfather. He sent the letter with his owl, changed and got into the blue four poster bed.

"Love you, Rose!" Scorpius called. He could swear he heard giggling then

"Love you, Scorpius!" Rose called back. Scorpius closed his eyes and dreamed of a house full of children with red hair and grey eyes.

**Dear Grandfather,**

**How dare you talk to Cynthia about my relationship with Rose! I want nothing more to do with you! As soon as my manor is built I am moving in with Rose. I am going to marry her after we graduate. I love her Grandfather. You are dead to me. Disown me if you wish. I DON'T CARE! I am done with you!**

**Scorpius**

_**I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**I wanna hold her tight**_

_**And maybe make a little magic baby**_

_**Don't wanna go too far **_

_**Just to take it slow **_

_**I don't want to be lonely**_

_**I shouldn't be lonely **_

_**I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**I wanna hold her tight**_

_**And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight**_

_**Don't wanna go too far **_

_**Just to take it slow**_

_**But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl**_

**June 30, 2026 (Graduation Day)**

Rose woke to her door opening. She felt the covers being pulled back, than lifted back up as the other person lay beside her on her bed. She felt two arms go around her waist than pull her closer to their owner.

"How is it that you smell so good all the time?" Scorpius asked her as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm shampoo, conditioner, perfume, soap…" Rose said sleepily. Scorpius chuckled.

"Is it one or a combination?" He asked pulling her even closer.

"Combination…" Rose mumbled rolling over and hugging Scorpius tightly. Scorpius smiled as Rose snuggled into his torso.

"I could get used to doing this every morning." Scorpius whispered as Rose traced patterns on his back.

"So could I…" She said as she started dozing off.

"Sweet Dreams." Scorpius murmured as he too fell asleep.

Suddenly there was a bright light.

"Merlin!" Rose exclaimed as she hid her face in Scorpius's chest.

"No…It's Albus. There is a set of parents waiting down in the common room. Scorpius, yours are waiting in the hall. Apparently they can't play nice… Up! It's nearly noon! We have to be at mock graduation in an hour." Albus said before he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Sometimes I want to murder him…" Scorpius hissed as Rose tightened her arms around him.

"What time did you come in here? We fell back asleep at some point." Rose said sleepily.

"Around six. Damn sun and birds woke me up." Scorpius said as he stretched.

"I need a shower. But I guess it will have to wait. You might want to go back to your room before my parents come up here. Love you. When are you moving into the Manor? I know I move in tonight. I have to get the rest of my stuff from my parents house this afternoon." Rose said as she got up.

"All my stuff is there already. I'm going over this afternoon to see it for the first time. I'll go now. I love you, Rose." Scorpius said as he stood up and kissed Rose lightly. Rose pouted.

"No, later. When we are truly alone. Getting caught by your father once was enough for me. Tonight I'll kiss you properly. I promise." Scorpius said as he left her room through the bathroom.

**Later that night**

"And now, before we give our graduates their certificates, this year's valedictorian Scorpius Malfoy has a speech to give." Headmistress McGonagall said. Scorpius stood up and walked to the podium.

"Friends, Classmates, and Families. It has been one hell of a journey. But we did it. We all made it to the finish line. It's graduation day! When I first came to Hogwarts people would hear my last name and shun me immediately. But here is the thing; I am not my father, grandfather, or great aunt. I don't agree with what they did during the Blood War and Great War. I am me. I am an individual. When I arrived here I had few true friends. Then I met my best friend, Albus Potter. He has been with me through everything. He is the best friend a person can ask for.

"Then last year Albus introduced me to his cousin Rose Weasley. We connected immediately. We have been dating for a year and a half now. Suddenly I had more friends than I can count. I also have a girl who loves me and who I love back. All because one eleven year old said 'I am not going to judge that boy because of his name. I am going to judge him by his actions.' I'll never be able to thank Albus enough for that. For seeing past my last name to who I am. So class of 2026, remember: Things are not always what they seem. Don't judge someone by their last name. Congratulations class of 2026! We did it!" Scorpius said to thunderous applause. Scorpius sat back down beside Rose who kissed him softly.

An hour later the graduates were hugging their friends. Albus managed to get the entire group together. Harry was holding a camera.

"Everyone say Hogwarts!" Harry called.

"HOGWARTS!" The group yelled. Harry took the picture and the group hugged. Scorpius pulled Rose aside.

"Rose Weasley, I love you. I will always love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Scorpius asked as he held out a diamond ring in a ring box.

"Yes, yes of course!" Rose said loudly. Scorpius put the ring on her finger. He then picked her up and swung her in the air, kissing her over and over.

_**I said I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**Whoa-ho Whoa-ho**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**I wanna hold her tight**_

_**I wanna make a little magic**_

_**Out under the moonlight**_

**January 31, 2027 (Wedding Day)**

Rose was in the brides' room at the church her parents got married in.

"Tell me why it had to be today, dear. Why not Valentine's day? That is when you had your first date." Hermione said as she zipped up Rose's dress.

"Because mum, Al introduced us two years ago today." Rose said patiently.

"Aunt Hermione, it's her wedding. She can have it on whatever day she wants. Don't you have to get to your seat?" Lily asked as she put Rose's tiara on her curly, up done, hair.

"Yes, of course! I'll see you both after the ceremony." Hermione kissed both girls and left the room. Lily kissed Rose too and left Rose and Ron alone. Ron helped Rose up than hugged her tightly.

"I love you, baby. You know that right?" Ron said softly.

"I always suspected." Rose said back laughing. Ron pulled Rose's vale over her face and the two of them left the room. Here Comes The Bride began to play and the double doors opened. Ron and Rose walked slowly down the aisle. When they reached Scorpius, Ron lifted Rose's vale and kissed her cheek softly. He gave Rose's hand to Scorpius. The two turned to face the priest. They repeated their vows. The priest turned to the audience.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Scorpius, you may kiss your bride." He said.

Scorpius turned to Rose. He kissed her deeply as applause rang out and flowers rained down on his and Rose's heads.

_**Oooh I wanna kiss her now!**_

**A/N:**I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics! Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. The song, I Wanna Kiss A Girl, belongs to Keith Urban. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
